The present invention relates to a method of fitting an assembled body including a tire and a wheel to an axle, more specifically, to a method of fitting a tire-and-wheel assembled body to an axle, which is arranged to resolve imbalance in a state of fitting the assembled body including the tire and the wheel to the axle.
Upon fitting (engagement) of a tire and a wheel, dynamic imbalance in a state of assembling these elements has been heretofore suppressed to the minimum by aligning a light spot of the tire with a heavy spot of the wheel or by aligning a position of the maximum primary component of RFV of the tire with a position of minimum runout (RRO) of the wheel.
However, it is difficult to completely cancel out the imbalance potentially possessed by each of the tire and the wheel even if the above-mentioned fitting takes place. Accordingly, the imbalance still exists in the assembled state. For this reason, a weight made of lead is fitted to the wheel to correct the imbalance of the assembled body, and then the assembled body is fitted to a vehicle. Nevertheless, precision upon fitting the assembled body to an axle of the vehicle is not always sufficient. Accordingly, there is also a problem of causing eccentricity in the event of fitting.